Five Times Jihancheol Were Parents
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Six times Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan acted like the parents of Seventeen. Fandom: Seventeen


Title: Five Times Jihancheol Were Parents

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Jeonghan/Joshua/Seungcheol, Soonyoung/Jihoon, Minghao/Junhui, Mingyu/Wonwoo, Seungkwan/Vernon, and Chan/Seokmin.

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Joshua Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Samuel, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Six times Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan acted like the parents of Seventeen.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 **[One]**

Joshua paused his reading as he heard soft knocks come to his shared bedroom door. Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a look with the other boyfriend as they exited the bathroom after each other. "Come in." Seungcheol called out to who ever was standing outside the door. The three eldest heard whispers before the door opened to reveal Samuel and Chan. The two peaked their heads in the doorway with sheepish looks. Jeonghan cooed at his babies immediately pulling the two youngest into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan asked scanning over the small ones.

"Too loud. Wonwoo-hyung is snoring really loud. Mingyu-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung are still playing the game." Chan muttered against Jeonghan's chest.

"I got lonely. Seungkwan-hyung is in Hansol-hyung bed tonight. Jihoon-hyung is still in the studio with Seokmin-hyung going over lines." Samuel added.

The 95 lines shared a look before ushering the two maknaes into the bed with them. Seungcheol in the middle with a order from Jeonghan who placed Chan and Samuel in either side of them. The two moved to drap half of they're bodies on Seungcheol. Joshua and Jeonghan slid behind one of the boys wrapping themselves around them.

Seungcheol smiled as somehow Jeonghan and Joshua hands found his own.

* * *

 **[Two]**

"Hyungs!"

"Oww!" Seungcheol cried out as he dropped his phone directly onto his face.

"Shit! Hyung are you okay?" Seokmin asked as he climbed the ladder to stand on the side of the group's parents. Vernon on the other hand was on the ground dying from the action. Jeonghan rolled his eyes but was smiling too. "Language." Joshua grumbled out as he leaned over to check out Seungcheol's nose which took the brut of the pain.

"What do you need?" Jeonghan asked.

Hansol, and Seokmin looked sheepish now that they had the full attention on them. Seokmin shoved forward Hansol who sent his hyungs and bright smile. The mixed boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Well Mingyu-hyung isn't back yet from his date with Wonwoo-hyung and we'll getting hungry.". Vernon kept his eyes on Joshua who smiled before turning towards Seungcheol. Seungcheol nodded as he blindly reached towards the dresser pulling his wallet out. He handed Hansol the black card, "Order some takeout for everyone."

Hansol, and Seokmin eyes grew wide before the rushed forward squeezing Seungcheol half to death before rushing out.

"I'm going to order the food before they rob you." Joshua commented as he followed behind the boys.

Jeonghan nodded, "I'll going to call Wonwoo, and Mingyu to make sure they're on the way home."

* * *

 **[Three]**

"Hyungs?"

Seungcheol continued running his fingers through Joshua's hair, and rubbing calming circles on Jeonghan's hip as both of his boyfriends laid on him watching the movie. Glancing up he locked eyes with his boys, they were all piled together. Seungcheol smiled as he noted that Samuel, and Chan were placed in the front directly before Seungcheol with their eyes big and soft. Jeonghan and Joshua didn't move up the other notes that they were listening too.

"Mm."

"We were planning on going to the mall?" Seokmin stated but Seungcheol knew it was a question.

Seungcheol thought about it, the mall security was used to seeing the idols and knew how to keep everything in order. They didn't have an schedule for the next three days leaving them nothing to do, so the kids could have fun without worrying about being up early the next day. "Okay. Who's going to take you?"

"I will hyung!" Mingyu rushed out. Seungcheol nodded knowing Mingyu received his license two years prior and he had enough practice for him to feel comfortable enough with the boys driving together.

"What are you all going to be doing at the mall?"

"Me, and Wonwoo were growing to the bookstore before catching a movie." Mingyu announced his eyes bright as he glanced towards his soft boyfriend. Soonyoung cough, "Jihoonie, and I were going to the music store for more music sheets and maybe a new guitar." Soonyoung announced dodging the aimed elbow to his ribs from his pint size boyfriend.

"Verkwan, me, and Jun are going on a double date to get food and some karaoke." Minghao added evenly ignoring Verkwan's squeaks about the mentions of a double date with bright cheeks.

"Seokmin?"

"I was taking me, Channie, and Samuel out to eat and a movie." Seokmin said wrapping arms around both his boyfriend, and little Samuel. Seungcheol nodded thinking it over,

"Okay. Does anyone need money?"

"No hyung." The boys announced out together. Seungcheol glanced towards Joshua and Jeonghan who nodded in agreement, they could use some time without the kids.

"Okay you guys have fun at the mall. I want group check-ins every hour though with location and who's with you. Wear your face masks too, and take scarfs it's suppose to be getting cold later today. Be back before 11, or else I'm sending in Jeonghan." Seungcheol called out as the boys rushed to the door.

"Okay hyung!" The boys yelled out together.

* * *

 **[Four]**

"I swear to god I am going to murder someone." Seungcheol groans out as he stopped yet another one of the boys from dropping random snacks into the basket. "I'll help." Jeonghan hissed from beside him. The pink haired man was leaning on the second cart as he watched the kids rush around and disappear.

"Try keep it clean." Joshua calls out as he choose between the different rolls of toilet paper. Seungcheol scoffs and resumes pushing the cart down the aisle, "This is why we don't bring the kids shopping."

"You woke up them up." Joshua replies, dropping five packs of toilet roll in Seungcheol's cart.

"I thought one of you would have stayed home with them! I was planning on only bringing Sammie and Minnie." Seungcheol whined. He had the whole shopping planned out in his head. He wanted to only bring Seokmin and Samuel because they still respected him and would have actually been helpful during the trip.

"I'm appalled that you were choosing favorites put of our children Cheolie." Jeonghan stated despite trying Samuel he could go pick a treat because he was the best behaved.

"Really," Seungcheol said giving him a look, "What did you just tell Sammie then?!" He added.

"I'm not even going to reply to that." Jeonghan stated just as they heard something crash from another isle. All three freeze.

"Put the candy down Mingyu! Minghao don't touch those!" Jihoon's voice comes from the same direction.

"The three of you here now!" Seungcheol shouts at them.

"Nice leadership." Jeonghan tells him.

"Shut up, Hannie. Shua can you go gather the rest and meet us at the vegetables?" Seungcheol asked. He pressed an quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips as he took off to find the other.

* * *

Usually it was just Seungcheol and two of the children who did the shopping for the dormroom. This week, however, the whole group wanted to come along, not wanting to miss the fun.

That is why Seungcheol was trying desperately to keep an eye on everything that goes in and out of the cart (he didn't need to worry about the price but he still would rather not spend more than he planned on originally).

There have been numerous mysterious additions throughout the trip. Minghao, and Vernon tried to add five extra packs of pop tarts, Seungkwan tried to add some ridiculously large karaoke machine, and Wonwoo added over six new books.

Seungcheol was stuck putting the add-ons back because Jeonghan was enjoying watching him fight to say no to the children. Soonyoung and Seokmin tried to sneak in an prank wars kit, Jun an three extra packages of ramen, Mingyu didn't try to sneak but he placed an large doggie stuff animal in the cart which Seungcheol allowed to stay. The giant was a puppy himself, how could Seungcheol deny him anything.

Jihoon added five package of instant coffee which also stayed in the cart because it's Jihoon. Samuel added cookie dough ice cream, and a Disney movie while Chan slid two more Disney movies. (Seungcheol didn't bother trying to tell the boys no because they were his maknaes, and he saw the evil Jeonghan was giving him if he tried despite he was the one paying)

* * *

At checkout Seungcheol watched the cashier facial expression go from calm to worried as the members stated loading the items onto the counter. Seungcheol noted that some of the items he put back were back into the cart along with different types of snacks.

He didn't even blink as he watched Joshua slid an American movie onto the counter because it was Joshua. Jeonghan boldly placed his demands of candy on the counter before ushering the children to the respective cars.

"Sir?" The cashier asked as he saw the total.

"It's lower than I thought." Seungcheol hummed as he handed over his debit card.

* * *

 **[Five]**

"Dig in." Seungcheol announced as he placed the last bowl filled of rice onto the table taking his seat between Joshua and Jeonghan.

"Thank you hyung." All the members said together watching how Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan made their plates first. The group immediately started eating passing around food, drinks and napkins.

Seungcheol smiled staring at the family before him. Chan and Samuel have food on food packed onto their plates despite their complaints. Minghao was happily eating the sticky rice balls that his members were sliding onto his plate. (It's wasn't a secret that Mingyu made them especially for Minghao knowing they were his favorite).

Wonwoo was smiling and laughing at Soonyoung corny jokes. Mingyu's arm wrapped around his boyfriend as he eat himself sending sneaky smiles towards Jihoon who was rolling his eyes acting like he didn't find Soonyoung funny. Vernon and Jun have an packing their face contest. Seokmin and Seungkwan acting like personally cheerleaders.

The 95 line shared smiles and soft eyes. Nothing was better than this moment.

"I love our family, weird kids and all." Seungcheol whispered to Jeonghan and Joshua.

"I do too."

"Same."


End file.
